The Little Door
by Raita-san
Summary: One Day Sora Donald and Goofy got in a fight and the Gummi Ship suddenly crashes. Then 5 of them  including Chip and Dale  got seperated. and they found out that they landed on a strange and bizzare world


_**Disclaimer:**_

Me: I do not own Coraline and Kingdom Hearts.

**The Little Door Chapter 1: The Real World**

_Gummi Ship_

In a ship, where three heroes ride to get to other worlds. They are looking for a King and a friend, heroes that have saved worlds and have fought monsters called the "heartless" and "nobodies",... were fighting.

"if you havent cast a spell! My staff should have still been in one piece!" shouted the royal wizard of Disney Castle, Donald Duck.

"aw gwarsh Donald. We can just fix it up when we land." said the knight of Disney Castle.

"can it! Goofy!" shouted Donald.

"I said I was sorry didnt I? There was a nobody behind you! If I didnt cast fire! You should have been a goner!" replied the chosen one of the keyblade, Sora.

Donald's eye twitched "you should have aimed better!" Donald and Sora looked at each other angrily and furiously. While Goofy was already feeling hopeless.

As Goofy turned his head to his front he hears a beeping noise. "hmmm?"

Sora and Donald paid attention to the beeping sound. "Goofy? What's wrong?"

"This is bad!" panicked chipmunks came running from under the Gummi Ship

"What's bad?" asked Donald.

"Well, the gears got stuck and the stirring mechanism got jammed up" chuckled Dale

"So that means?" asked Goofy curiously

"Were gonna crash" Chip sarcasticly answered.

"What?" Sora, Donald and Goofy made dumbfounded faces and looked at the front window.

They were already crashing towards a world. But this world was different from the rest they visited. This world had two halves. The top half had a pink house, an old garden and an old well. The bottom half had the same house but blue, had a colorful garden and has no well.

"WAAAAAH!" shouted the five. Chip and Dale were clinging to Sora's leg, Donald and Goofy were hugging themselves.

_The Old Well_

Near the old well is a girl with blue hair and a skeptical face. Wearing a yellow raincoat with a shoulder bag and blue swampers. Her name is Coraline Jones, 11 years old. She was already heading home, she was annoyed because she used a poison oak branch as a dowsing rod and she could still feel the itch. Then suddenly a meteor like-thing crashed into the forest.

"what was that?"asked coraline to herself. She headed towards where the meteor landed.

After the Gummi Ship crashed, five of them were seperated. Sora was seperated from Donald and Goofy but Chip and Dale got to hold on to Sora's leg. Sora crashed in a forest and was all covered in mud.

Chip and Dale scurried to Sora's chest and waited for Sora to wake up.

"Should we slap him till he wakes up?" asks Dale

"I dont think so Dale.." answers Chip

Sora wakes up, wipes the mud off his clothes and tries to stand up. Sora muttered an ouch and knew he's got a sprain on his ankle.

"Sora? Are you okay?"asks a concerned Chip.

Sora faces them and gives them a huge grin "nah! I'm fine! Its just a li'l sprain!".

Chip runs to sora's foot and saw a huge sprain on his ankle "umm... I dont think that's a little sprain Sora"

Sora sighed in irritation. He knew he cant fight the heartless and nobodies properly because of a wee lil' sprain.

Chip knew that Sora's already pouting because of the news. Then Chip heard something behind them. "Sora, Dale I hear something!" Whispered Chip.

"What is it Chip? Is it a heartless?" asked Sora while already in his position to fight.

"No... a Person! Let's hide Dale!" whispered chip to Dale. Chip and Dale scurried inside Sora's pocket.

Sora gave a confused look. He heard rustling noises infront of him.

Then there, a girl came out with blue hair wearing a raincoat and boots.

"It's a person! I thought it was something else..." said a dissapointed Coraline.

"well sorry to dissapoint ya!" Sora grinned at her with closed eyes. "anyways, my name's Sora! Nice to meet you!" Sora attempted to stand but instead fell flat on his butt. "aw great!"

Coraline ran to him and helped him up "and my name is Coraline, Coraline Jones.

Sora gave a confused look "you sure have weird name"

"not as weird as yours" protested Coraline

"my name isnt weird!" yelled an annoyed Sora

"dont shout! My ear drums are about to explode" said Coraline with an irritated face.

"hehehe... Sorry" chuckled Sora

well that's mostly it. But dont worry! There will still be more ^^ Happy new year everyone! ^w^


End file.
